


First Words at RAD

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, MC doesn't have pronouns at all, Misunderstandings, No Pronouns for MC, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Demons almost never have soulmate marks. And yet Diavolo had, but he would never think of looking for his soulmate in the human world.MC did not expect it either.And neither of them was prepared.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	First Words at RAD

MC was often worried about the whole soulmate thing. The hints on people’s wrists – the first words their soulmate would say to them – were usually enough in a society where everyone had a unique name to introduce themselves even to a stranger. Some people never did that, because they simply did not have any words on their wrists. They remained mostly unspotted in adulthood, as words tend to fade and disappear after the hint is not needed anymore.

But MC wasn’t really that extraordinary – the phrase _was_ there.

But there was no point trying to decipher the weird letters. It was said that the shape of the letters would hint what kind of personality the soulmate in question had, but these letters were too gothic and decorated for anyone to really make sense of them.

MC tried though.

[Welcome to the…]

[Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?]

There was a name of that place, country, city, maybe a company, but not knowing what exactly it was, MC couldn’t read the word.

There were rumours, that letters with such a complicated design signified royalty – something similarly elaborate was spotted on the old pictures of royal’s spouses, before the words disappeared.

He wasn’t bothered about some human world magic. Since the connection between the three realms – the Devildom, the human world and the Celestial Realm – was established all those millennia ago, it was clear this would affect the magical balance.

However, with the human world being mostly the proxy between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom, the magic leak was mostly harmless and wasn’t a concern. It was unavoidable and only natural, it was bringing no harm. New kinds of magic could be researched and utilised – and progress was the key to keeping the Devildom at optimal power.

The human world really had little free roaming magic on its own anyway, limited to a very few phenomena which didn’t have any significance – so there were no downsides of that small leak into the Devildom. The human world was much more likely to experience the side effects of the exchange, with how superior demons’ power could be.

So when the words on his wrist appeared, he simply looked for an explanation of that phenomenon, and found that it’s one of natural magical occurrences in the human world, mostly applying to humans.

A soulmate.

The concept wasn’t common in the Devildom, but some rare instances of soulmates had already happened and seemed only to have positive outcomes. He had to admit, the life of a demon as powerful as him – in both magical and political sense – was a bit lonely, and there was something reassuring for him too, the awareness that there was someone there who would come to his side someday without any ulterior motive.

The first encounter seemed like it wouldn’t be very successful.

[I don’t understand, could you repeat slowly?]

So he reviewed the languages he’d learnt over the course of his life and also which changed during the centuries and estimated the ones that would probably cause his soulmate to ask such a thing. Just to have a hint.

He wasn’t too bothered by some human world magic – but it would be a pity to waste such a chance. And the idea grew on him, to the point he started yearning to finally meet that one person he could trust entirely, without worry or need for caution.

MC woke up in the middle of a courtroom. Or at least something that looked like one. MC couldn’t recollect falling asleep – or anything right before that.

There was a group of men looking MC’s way – and definitely with judging looks, save for one who seemed actually delighted. He was probably in charge considering he was the only one to be dressed in red and taking the seat of a chief judge.

MC could see his lips moving, but he was speaking too quickly.

Most people were speaking too quickly for MC.

MC didn’t reply, not sure how to react. The irritation on the faces of the other men, especially the black-haired one, was growing at the prolonged silence.

The intimidating scowl on the face of the black-haired grumpy guy was however enough to make MC at least try and… pretend to catch it this time, even if it was not the case. Because if those guys managed to use magic to just teleport someone, that meant they could probably snap any offender’s neck without moving a finger. And he looked very much on the verge of doing that.

“I don’t understand, could you repeat slowly?”, MC signed to the man in red.

He shut up for a moment, confusion plainly written on his face as his eyes were following the movements of MC’s hands. When his face lit up in realisation and it finally clicked what MC wanted from him, he started speaking again.

But it was no use. MC wasn’t good enough at lip-reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading by reneotomegirl! Thank you!  
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/615758253275643904/first-words-at-rad).


End file.
